


Feeling Ewe

by mymel0dy



Series: Ewe Drabbles [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha!Bray, Alpha/Omega, M/M, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymel0dy/pseuds/mymel0dy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean explores the emotional side of being mated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Ewe

Loved, warm, and secure were not normal ways for Dean. However he was quickly discovering they were something he could get used to. Ever since the day he had been claimed as Bray's lil lamb he was finding himself reveling in the warmth and security of what seemed to be Bray's love. He claimed to love his lil lamb, and as much as Dean tried not to believe, he found himself not only believing but feeling much the same way. Maybe being loved, maybe being a mated omega wasn't such a bad thing after all, or maybe it was Bray.


End file.
